User blog:Headlessnewt/Personality Analysis of the Tsundere Destroyers
"Tsundere" translates to literally 'mean-shy', and is associated with a broad variety of personality types most of which revolve around emotional dishonesty, at its core: being mean to the person you like to hide your feelings, possibly from them or even from yourself. There are a number of characters in KanColle that show this behavior pattern, here I examine the destroyers that show it and analyze the reasons behind it a bit more deeply. Murakumo Proud Type. Extremely self-confident, so she is rarely embarassed. Doesn't think you're good enough for her, but likes that you're trying. Despite her self-assuredness, she does get lonely and appreciates attention and pampering; she convinces herself that she deserves it. Gets meaner when she makes mistakes, as her self-image is damaged and she doesn't want your relationship to change. Has some sadistic teasing tendencies, but isn't particularly verbally abusive. Doesn't want you to get ahead of yourself, and so pretends the nice things she does are coincidental. Kasumi Perfectionist Type. Extremely competent but a very harsh judge of herself. Calls you names and points out your mistakes because she doesn't want any errors associated with her, but sometimes gets carried away in her perfectionism. Doesn't actually have anything against you, and so softens fairly easily. Is extremely self-aware and so notices any attention she receives, which she doesn't like because she's afraid you'll see the faults in her that she sees. Very well-respected by her peers and quite popular. Michishio Emotional Type. Says what she feels without thinking it through, especially when she's angry. Has a strong sense of justice and is very loyal to her friends. Doesn't believe she's good enough, and projects that accusation. Cries easily and thinks that makes her weak, hides a lot of self-loathing. Idealist. Has an unattainable perfect image of what she should be, wants you to see her that way and gets upset whenever she thinks you don't. Akebono Defensive Type. Extremely distrustful and accusatory. Shamelessly verbally abusive. Tries desperately to be independent and need nobody so that she won't be betrayed again, but this makes her lonely. Very close with her sisters because she (sort of) trusts them. Very slow to warm up because she can't admit her own mistakes. Will never give up her distrust for authority but might mark you as an exception. Amatsukaze Cool type. Hides her feelings a lot: this is the primary source of her 'tsundere' quality. No verbal abuse. Appreciates attention and affection but needs 'her space,' especially from the needy Shimakaze. Somewhat lacking in self-confidence, doesn't like standing out, though she likes to be praised, especially in front of her friends. Shikinami Apathetic Type. Pretends she doesn't have much in the way of emotions or expectations, but is quite needy and hungry for attention. Doesn't think very highly of herself, with the associated implication that anyone who does must be kinda stupid. Depends on Ayanami a lot. Hatsukaze Supportive Type. Is mean to try to get you to shape up, but doesn't really mean it. Has a lot of leftover emotional damage, she focuses on you to try to forget about it. Doesn't like attention but doesn't like being ignored either. Category:Blog posts